


Hitotsu dake

by oninoshirosaki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Hitotsu dake

"Why do you love me?" Squalo asks one day, head curiously tilting to the side.

It's not a tease, Xanxus knows. Not one of those mushy, frivolous moments couples love to indulge in - playfully querying about romantic things they should already have answers to.

Squalo's asking because he genuinely _wants_ to know.

So as easily as leaves falling from their trees in autumn, Xanxus replies, matter-of-fact because it _is,_ "You're the only person in the entire world I would change absolutely _nothing_ about."

Squalo's eyes widen to almost comical proportions, evidently surprised. 

And then he smiles.


End file.
